


Третий не лишний

by lara_alexandr



Series: Цунами [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: - Макгарретт, - раздаётся устало-обречённое из самого тёмного угла, и Денни безуспешно таращится в чернильную тьму, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, - у тебя, конечно, охуительная задница, но мне настоебенило без конца вытаскивать её из всякой жопы. Начальство, знаешь ли, не в восторге.





	Третий не лишний

**Author's Note:**

> Денни присоединился к "Пять-0" не с самого начала, Лори уже в команде. С Рейчел всё очень неожиданно получилось, упоминание северитуса

Денни в «Пять-0» всего ничего, а пиздец, в который они вляпываются на этот раз, пиздецовый настолько, что братья Хесс даже рядом не валялись.

В какой-то момент он с кристальной ясностью понимает – это конец. Окончательный и бесповоротный. Они умрут в этой занюханной, богом забытой дыре, и никто, никто не сможет их найти. На них нет маячков, телефоны отобрали ещё в городе, а потом привезли в этот чёртов, отчаянно воняющий плесенью бункер среди проклятых джунглей, чтоб им всем повылазило. 

А ведь Денни предупреждал. Но это ж Макгарретт. Кого он слушает, если в заднице адреналин играет?

У Денни так отчаянно ноет выбитое плечо, что перед глазами то и дело вспыхивают звёздочки, а наручники так сильно впиваются в запястья, что завтра там наверняка проявятся грандиозные синяки, и Рейчел ему плешь проест на тему, что Грейси вовсе не обязательно видеть нечто подобное. Ха! Это если он до этого мифического завтра доживёт. 

Стив, который мог бы их вытащить, выкинув одну из своих ниндзя-штук, спелёнут верёвками, как любимая жена Тутанхамона перед погребением.

Подстраховались суки.

Денни злобно косится на самоанцев, с воплями выясняющих ответы на два весьма животрепещущих вопроса – какому идиоту пришла в голову идея захватить в заложники Макгаррета и его напарника, если все острова знают, что у лидера Пять-0 крыша давно в свободном полёте, и он разнесёт тут всё к херам при первой же возможности, и что теперь делать. 

Денни пробует пошевелить руками и практически задыхается от боли. Но стонет больше от злости из-за невозможности сделать хоть что-то. Естественно это не ускользает от внимания проклятого котика.

\- Денни, - шёпот Макгарретта ввинчивается в уши, как чёртов бур, а у Денни и без того голова раскалывается, - ты как? В порядке?  
\- В порядке?! – злость, копившаяся в Денни последние пару часов, находит в себе выход. Он старательно не обращает внимания на вину и страх в глазах Стива. – Ты спрашиваешь в порядки ли я? Нас похитили, отделали, как парочку стейков и привезли в какую-то жопу, где нас ни одна грёбаная Лесси не найдёт. И ты спрашиваешь про порядок? Я, блядь, ни хрена не в порядке. Ясно? Клянусь, Макгарретт, если мы здесь сдохнем, я лично тебя пристрелю. 

Стив лишь успевает открыть рот для ответа, когда один из бандитов с небывалым для такого тучного тела проворством приближается к Денни и отвешивает удар такой силы, что Денни кажется, что его голова отрывается от тела и летит. Он ещё успевает подумать, что хрена с два кто-нибудь найдёт её, если голова укатится в один из бесконечных коридоров. А потом он буквально слепнет и глохнет от боли. 

Ясность сознания возвращается вместе с рёвом крови в ушах. Где-то рядом орёт Стив, а Денни самому хочется гаркнуть, потребовав, чтоб все заткнулись. 

Рот полон железа, и Денни сплёвывает густую кровавую слюну. Он с трудом – чёртовы звёздочки никак не хотят утихомириваться – фокусирует взгляд на физиономии бандюгана. Тот смотрит на Стива:  
\- Вели своей блонди заткнуться, Макгарретт, или мы найдём его болтливому рту занятие поинтересней.

И пару раз недвусмысленно двигает бёдрами. Остальные мерзко ржут и отпускают гнусные комментарии. И Денни видит краем глаза, как бледнеет Стив. За прошедшие дни он твёрдо уяснил, что если детективу Уильямсу попала вожжа под хвост, то это надолго – сучиться и орать Денни будет до последнего.

И нет, Денни не ненавидит полных. В самом-то деле! Но он ненавидит тех, кто считает себя вправе безнаказанно избивать других людей. Тем более связанных и безоружных. 

Возможно, это последняя грандиозная глупость в его жизни, и Денни умрёт не поцеловав Грейси и так и не сказав татуированному идиоту на соседнем стуле кое-что очень важное, но к чёрту всё:  
\- Хей, чувак!  
\- Денни, не надо! – Макгарретт дёргается.

Ушибленная челюсть совершенно явственно хрустит.

\- Знаешь в чём главная проблема человечества?

Самоанец таращится на Денни так, словно у того вторая голова выросла. Его круглые, чуть на выкате глаза похожи на теннисные шарики с нарисованными на них зрачками и радужкой. 

\- Озоновый слой истощается. Это очень, очень серьёзная проблема, - Денни снова сплёвывает и вертит головой, стараясь хоть как-то разогнать туман в мозгах. – Ещё немного и нам хана. А знаешь, почему он истощается?

Бандит моргает совершенно по-совиному. 

\- Денни!

Но Денни только дёргает подбородком. 

\- Потому что такие, как ты, смердят, как чёртова куча дерьма, чувак.

Денни видит, как напрягается в очередной, естественно безуспешной попытке освободиться Стив. Как вздуваются, грозя прорвать кожу, жилы на его шее. Он видит, как наливается злобой лоснящееся от пота лицо бандита, как взметается в воздух кулак размером с нехилый такой ананас.

Денни знает, что умрёт сейчас.

\- Денни!

Он впервые с момента знакомства слышит столько отчаяния в голосе Стива. 

Всё это занимает какие-то жалкие мгновения, пусть Денни и кажется, что время тянется как плохо прожёванный «Бабл Гам».

А потом, нелепо взмахнув толстенными ручищами, жирдяй падает. Не бесшумно, естественно.

\- Какого?! – его подельники бестолково тычут пистолетами в разные стороны, и Денни уже готовится рухнуть на пол, чтобы не попасть под шальную пулю, но выстрелы так и не раздаются. Вся компания в художественном беспорядке валится на пол. Рулады, издаваемые ими, сделали бы честь любому духовому оркестру. 

\- Макгарретт, - раздаётся устало-обречённое из самого тёмного угла, и Денни безуспешно таращится в чернильную тьму, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, - у тебя, конечно, охуительная задница, но мне настоебенило без конца вытаскивать её из всякой жопы. Начальство, знаешь ли, не в восторге.  
\- Твоё начальство – твой отец, - парирует Стив, и Денни слышит в его голосе грандиозное облегчение и улыбку. 

А потом из темноты выходит парень. Ну, как парень. Молодой, может, на пару лет моложе Денни, мужик. Он высокий и широкоплечий. И смоляные локоны до плеч, и скулы, и рот, как с рекламы вибратора.

Какой к херам вибратор?

Денни профессионально сканирует красавчика с головы до пят – такому бы в трусах от Версаче по подиуму гулять, а не по джунглям мотаться. Или трусы – это Хьюго Босс? 

\- Тем более, - фыркает Красавчик, направляясь к Стиву. Он идёт совершенно бесшумно в своих тяжеленных тактических ботинках, мягко перекатываясь с пятки на носок. И Денни не понимает, как это у него получается – пол сплошь усыпан сухими – Денни уверен, что их хруст будет сниться ему месяцами – листьями и комьями ссохшейся земли. 

\- Сначала Денни, - Стив мотает головой в сторону Денни.

А Денни на собственной шкуре понимает, что чувствует кролик, оказавшись нос к носу с удавом. Он смотрит в глаза Красавчика, и в окружающем их полумраке они кажутся чёрными дырами в далёком космосе.

Красавчик опускается перед ним на колени, и Денни, хоть убейте, не понимает зачем тот это делает. Тем более, что руки у Денни скованы за спиной. И вообще. Чтобы расстегнуть наручники на колени так(!) не встают. Да, блядь! На колени вовсе становиться не обязательно. 

Горячая тяжесть ладоней медленно скользит по его бёдрам, а Денни не то что сказать хоть что-то, он даже моргнуть не в силах. Он взгляд не может оторвать от ярких сочных губ незнакомца. Внизу живота скапливается знакомая тяжесть предвкушения. Когда он в последний раз был с парнем? Нет, их с Рейчел постельная акробатика всегда была на высоте, и Денни даже мысли не допускал об измене. Но сейчас ему смертельно хочется прогнуться самому. Почувствовать наваливающуюся со спины жёсткую тяжесть. Хочется кончать с чужим членом в заднице. Так, чтобы белые искры перед глазами. А потом в ответ драть до адского пекла в растянутом горящем анусе, до хрипов в сорванном горле. 

Денни чувствует, как наливается кровью член, как тяжелеют яйца. Между ним и Красавчиком жалкие дюймы. Чужие твёрдые пальцы – Денни откуда-то знает, что они могут быть необыкновенно ласковыми – скользят по внутренней части бёдер, надавливают, раздвигают.

Низкий, предупреждающий рык режет напряжение:  
\- Уэстон!

Уэстон? С Денни словно пелена падает. Он моргает и слишком резко откидывается на спинку стула, металлические ножки противно скрежещут по бетонному полу, и это окончательно развеивает морок.

Уэстон хохочет, запрокидывая голову.

А Денни чувствует, как на нём расстегиваются наручники. Вот так просто. Без чьего-либо участия. А в следующее мгновение Стив, свободный от верёвок, одним мощным прыжком бросается на Уэстона. Они сшибаются, катятся по полу, поднимая в воздух тучи пыли. Макгарретт рычит, что твой чёртов неандерталец, а Уэстон, даже зажатый в стальные тиски Стивова захвата продолжает хохотать, как гиена над горящей коноплёй. И лишь когда Стив усиливает нажим, сдаётся, хлопая ладонью по полу.

Выпущенный из захвата Уэстон падает на четвереньки и пытается отдышаться, пока Стив хватает Денни за все места, проверяя всё ли цело. Денни рявкает, уворачиваясь от настырных пальцев – он, в конце концов, не Белоснежка в беде. Его словно по темечку бьёт. Рейчел! Этот парень… Он… Он, как Рейчел. Как Грейси.

***

Уэстона зовут Джеймс, и он кузен Лори. 

Служил со Стивом на флоте, ушёл в запас, когда Макгарретт предложил ему присоединиться к Пять-0, пусть это и было ненадолго. 

И Денни хватает малюсенького намёка на некую секретную госструктуру в Британии, чтобы прекратить расспросы. И если Стив доверяет этому парню, значит, и Денни может. Этого пока достаточно. 

***

Команда с группой поддержки и медиками на хвосте прибывает через час. 

Чин и Коно с Лори бросаются к напарникам и, только убедившись, что всё в порядке, позволяют врачам делать свою работу. И Денни приятна такая забота, пусть и энтузиазм, с которым она выражается, слегка пугает.

Стив доводит парамедиков – серьёзно, парень кажется готовым задушить Макгарретта фонендоскопом – до нервного тика, уточняя бесконечными «Точно?» и «Вы уверены?» состояние Денни. И только после стотысячного:  
\- С детективом Уильямсом всё в порядке, - соглашается отпустить Денни домой. 

Денни уезжает из этого зелёного ада с парнями Гровера.

Больше всего на свете сейчас ему хочется услышать Грейси, пусть и по телефону, принять обжигающий душ и впасть, наконец, в спячку до завтрашнего утра как минимум. 

Денни с успехом воплощает все пункты своего плана в жизнь, пусть и при выполнении первого ему хочется позвать к телефону Рейчел и рассказать ей об Уэстоне, но Денни останавливает себя, понимая, что это не телефонный разговор.

***

Утро встречает Денни состоянием полного блаженства. У него не болит ничего. Вот вообще. 

Он чистит зубы и рассматривает себя в зеркале – кровоподтёки и ссадины меньше и бледнее, чем должны были быть, ушибленная челюсть не ноет, и следы от наручников не пугают кошмарными разводами.

Выходит, вчера Уэстон не соврал. В первую секунду, когда Джеймс протягивает Денни белую плоскую капсулу со словами:  
\- К утру будет легче.

Денни иронично изгибает брови:  
\- Я похож на идиота?  
\- Хозяин – барин, - пожимает плечами Джеймс.

Но Стив без колебаний заглатывает свою. Да и осознание того, что утром Денни, не взирая на все усилия медиков, всё равно будет чувствовать пережёванной мышью, снижает градус радости от освобождения. 

Точно грёбаный Нео, Денни протягивает руку. Он чувствует мятный вкус, когда кладёт таблетку на язык.

«Камаро» у криминалистов, поэтому Денни вызывает такси и едет к Макгарретту. Надо же убедиться, что эта орясина жива, здорова и все татуировки на месте. 

Таксист, жизнерадостный, как сотня золотистых ретриверов, тарахтит не умолкая. Об океане: «Скорей бы на доску. Волна сегодня – умм!» - и причмокивает от предвкушения. О девчонке, что подвозил вот только что: «А попа! Попа, чувак. Чистый орех. Четвертак как пить дать отскакивает!» О вчерашних разборках с самоанцами: «Куда полезли? Все ж знают, что эти в Пять-0 на всю башню шизанутые, а уж девки ихние…»

Денни только хмыкает. Коно и Лори и по-отдельности кого угодно одной левой сделают, а уж в тандеме. 

И, да. С Рейчел их лучше не знакомить. Это будет тот ещё адский триумвират. 

Таксист лихо тормозит перед домом Стива и так же резво стартует навстречу новому пассажиру, стоит только Денни расплатиться и выбраться из салона.

В ушах ещё звенит жизнерадостное: «Махало(*), чувак», а машины уже и след простыл. 

Денни с удовольствием подставляет лицо свежему бризу. Определённо – в воскресенье они с Грейси пойдут на пляж. Побольше крема, зонтик и всё будет отлично. Можно и Рейчел с собой прихватить, если будет хорошо себя вести. 

Денни отпирает входную дверь ключом. Ключом, который Макгарретт всучил ему через три часа знакомства, весьма туманно объяснив происходящее некой производственной необходимостью. 

Денни впервые в доме Стива, но не успевает сделать и пары шагов, когда длинный вымученный стон, раздающийся со второго этажа, буквально пригвождает его к полу.

Первая мысль откровенно отдаёт паникой – что?!

И Денни стремглав несётся по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Он чуть ли не пинком распахивает ближайшие двери, чтобы тут же захлопнуть их обратно. Денни кажется, что увиденное навсегда запечатлевается на его подкорке. 

Денни не видит Джеймса. Денни видит только Стива. Его блестящую от пота спину с идеальной впадиной позвоночника. Его руку на загривке Джеймса. Напряжённые бёдра, двигающиеся в древнейшем из танцев. 

Стив оборачивается на звук открывающейся двери, и Денни, прежде чем сбежать, видит, как лихорадка возбуждения на его лице сменяется узнаванием вошедшего, а потом растерянностью:  
\- Денни?

Денни уже на крыльце, когда его настигает  
\- Денни! Это!..

Стив стоит у подножия лестницы, придерживая кое-как намотанную вокруг бёдер простыню.

Денни коротко и нервно смеётся:  
\- Ты ещё скажи, что я не так всё понял.

Стив открывает рот, но Денни не любит оправданий. Ни своих, ни чужих:  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я страдаю какими-то предрассудками, то ты крупно ошибаешься. Заполняй постель кем хочешь. 

Стив во все глаза таращится на Денни.

\- Я… Я просто заехал проведать, как ты тут. Вижу, что более чем. Прости, что сорвал всё удовольствие. Чёрт!

Денни с силой проводит пальцами по волосам. Впервые в жизни ему нечего сказать.

***

Денни с первого взгляда знает про Стива. В конце концов, его гей-радар не сделал ни единой осечки с того самого момента, когда он в семнадцать поцеловался с Френки Миллером под трибунами на школьном стадионе. 

Но знать – одно, а видеть…

И Денни знает, что не имеет на Стива никаких прав, но… Вечно это проклятое «но». 

Денни знает, что такое любовь с первого взгляда. Это как сто сорок на спидометре и бетонный отбойник прямо по курсу. И не объехать. И всё сразу становится неважным. Значение имеют лишь эти глаза напротив и улыбка. И чем бы ни закончились их с Рейчел отношения, но Денни любил и знал, что любим в ответ. И Грейси - его свет в окне.

И да, Денни искренне полагал, что больше никогда не испытает ничего подобного. Не сможет. И, если честно, не хотел. Терять невыносимо. 

Стив перевернул всё с ног на голову в тот самый момент, когда наставил пушку в гараже своего отца.

Чёртов закон Мёрфи.

***

На другое утро Джеймс с непринуждённостью слона в посудной лавке вваливается в офис Денни, водружает перед ним самый большой стакан с кофе, какой только можно вообразить и коробку с маласадас. Аромат просто божественный. Денни ведёт носом и подозрительно прищуривается:  
\- Это из разряда «бойтесь данайцев дары приносящих»?

Джеймс хохочет и откидывается в кресле:  
\- Что-то вроде. Это взятка, чтобы ты выслушал меня не перебивая. Ну, знаешь – не разговаривайте с набитым ртом и всякое такое.   
\- Если ты о вчерашнем, то мне всё равно. Я не гомофоб. 

Джеймс ухмыляется, придвигаясь ближе, и облокачивается о столешницу:  
\- Я знаю. Просто мне хочется прояснить парочку моментов. Стив, он… - Денни смотрит, как крепкие белые зубы терзают нижнюю губу. – В своё время он вернул меня к жизни. Нет, я не был при смерти, но и жить мне не очень-то хотелось, - Джеймс криво, явно от не самых приятных воспоминаний, ухмыляется. – Он вернул мне вкус к жизни. Он доказал, что я ценен сам по себе, а не как… Неважно, впрочем. Я люблю его. Очень. Но, - Денни замирает, - я не влюблён в Стива.

Денни чувствует, как от намекающего тона Джеймса у него теплеют уши. Джеймс понимающе приподнимает уголки губ. 

***

В следующий раз Джеймс появляется через пару месяцев.

Денни, нагруженный стаканчиками с кофе и пончиками, как раз возвращается в офис, когда дверь оружейки – запертая изнутри, между прочим! – распахивается, и на свет божий является Джеймс. 

Первое, что приходит на ум – это грёбаное «Бонд. Джеймс Бонд».

Ебать!

У них даже имена одинаковые.

На Джеймсе пижонистый до невозможного смокинг и бабочка, а в носах начищенных туфель можно без проблем рассмотреть собственное отражение в мельчайших подробностях. Не хватает только бокала воронкой. Смешать, но не взбалтывать.

\- Привет, - жизнерадостно скалится Уэстон. – Был рядом. Дай, думаю, загляну. 

\- Рядом? – Денни суёт подмышку коробку с маласадас, и они обмениваются крепким рукопожатием.   
\- Ага! В Токио, - Джеймс отбирает у Денни пончики, - говорю ж – рядом. 

Джеймс пачкает губы сахарной пудрой, надкусывая самый, как он считает, аппетитный пончик. Восторженно стонет:  
\- Мерлинова срань, как же вкусно. 

Денни только фыркает. 

Команда встречает их восторженными возгласами. Джеймс с удовольствием расцеловывает Коно и Лори и обменивается крепкими объятиями с Чином и Стивом. И нет, Денни не ревнует. Ну, может, самую капельку.

Обмен впечатлениями прерывает требовательное:  
\- Денни!

В дверях стоит Рейчел и ожесточённо копается в своей воистину бездонной сумочке:  
\- Тебе нужно подписать разрешение на экскурсию. Класс Грейси едет на следующей неделе…

Она протягивает бланк Денни, но смотрит куда-то ему за спину. И у неё совершенно белое лицо. Сумочка валится на пол, и всякие женские штучки катятся в разные стороны.

Денни знает, что Рейчел – не настоящее имя его бывшей жены. Он знает всё о ней. О родителях и школе, о друзьях и о войне. 

\- Если ты всё ещё хочешь, - сказала она, когда закончила свой рассказ. Как раз перед тем, как Денни надел ей на палец помолвочное кольцо.  
\- Больше всего на свете, - ответил Денни. 

Нет, он не испугался. Просто немного необычно, говоря «волшебница» иметь в виду не героиню сказки, а вполне конкретного человека. 

А потом на своё двухлетие Грейси заставила танцевать салфетки. Денни всегда знал, что его маленькая девочка будет особенной.

\- Гарри?

Никогда – ни до, ни после, Денни не видел таких впечатляющих хуков справа.

\- Гермиона, - Джеймс – Гарри? – с совершенно растерянным лицом обнимает плачущую Рейчел. – Твой удар, определенно, стал лучше, - брякает он совершенно некстати.  
\- Мой бывший - коп, - шмыгает Гермиона и вдруг улыбается. – Ты жив.

*Mahalo - "cпасибо" с гавайского.


End file.
